Computer networks have proliferated, particularly the global computer network commonly known as the Internet. This proliferation is due to a number of factors, including the increase in available communication bandwidth, the increase in computer hardware capabilities, improvements in computer software, and the reduction in costs associated with each of the foregoing. As a result, many users often have access to computer facilities and communications means, enabling those users to access many facilities remotely. In fact, these technologies have become so prevalent that it is commonplace for workers to be able to access larger data stores and other sophisticated computerized information directly from their homes.
The Internet is a global set of interconnected data processing machines and networks that operate based upon the packet-based Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol (“TCP/IP”). Each data processing system, server or node, on the network has associated with it an address (an “IP address”) by which it can be accessed from other data processing systems on the network. Under the IP addressing system, addresses are comprised of four numbers between the values of 0 and 255, each separated by a period, or a “dot”. For example, 169.255.255.0 is a valid TCP/IP address.
Many improvements in accessibility and security have been made to the Internet. These improvements range from conveniences, such as the provision of “domain names,” which provide users English equivalents for TCP/IP numeric addresses, to more advanced measures, such as Secured Length Layers (“SLLs”) which provide sophisticated password-based access controls to the various notes within the network. Service facilities have also been developed so that high-level coding languages may be used to communicate with common users through a “browsing” interface.
The use of browsing technology has also become very sophisticated, to the point that many users now enter information, receive customized responses, perform complex searches and full access databases and other information over the Internet. Powerful languages such as the HyperText Markup Language (“HTML”), JavaScript, JScript, Active Server Page (“ASP”) and other languages act individually or in concert with one another to provide tremendous power and flexibility to programmers. Meanwhile, users experience a more user-friendly interface system with each development.
Oilfield and well technology has, similarly, experienced technological improvements. Though some of these improvements relate to connectivity, many of them relate to monitoring and tracking, improved drilling techniques and improved makeover techniques. Currently, the driller or operator of a well has many options available on a minute-by-minute basis to change production variables and techniques to attempt to increase well productivity.
Changes in operations, particularly in the areas of data sensing and tracking techniques, have also resulted in a myriad of data sets for each well, each of which are incredibly large. In fact, the amount of data has grown far beyond most companies' ability to review and analyze it. Presently, such data is often reviewed only one time per quarter. Even then, less than twenty percent of the data is evaluated. While this data analysis represents a vast improvement over the data analysis techniques of the past (when the data was not even available), it highlights an area where more analysis may yield better well production.
Companies who drill have also undergone several corporate and business model changes. These changes include, but are not limited to, an increasing pressure and desire to outsource work, in an attempt to reduce overhead costs, which are notoriously great. Rather than using employees to fulfill every company need, consultants and contractors are being increasingly utilized to perform many job functions. Moreover, the average age of professional in the field has increased dramatically, placing more workers at retirement age. Many of these workers are opting to cease employment and begin contracting or consulting as an alternative to retirement. The many contractors and consultants, particularly with regard to well-related needs, provide drilling and operating companies additional flexibility to respond to market needs and anticipated future needs simply by hiring or releasing contractors and consultants. The company is relieved of the responsibility of handling employment issues, such as taxes, unemployment insurance, health insurance, etc.
The increase in the use of contractors and consultants has permitted a reduction in the workforces of these companies. As a direct result, however, it is no longer possible for each well to have a company representative with the proper expertise present and available at all times, even to review the work of consultants and contractors. The problem often times is much less one of time and much more one of distance. The company employees simply cannot be at two or three wells on opposite sides of the globe simultaneously.
The use of consultants and contractors suffer the same downsides. Specifically, often the contractors and consultants with the experience required at a particular location are not at the particular location. Accordingly, companies are forced to pay transportation costs associated with relocating the contractor or consultant, either on a temporary or permanent basis, to a locale in closer proximity to where services are needed. Even so again, it is impossible for these consultants to work on multiple wells when they are remotely located from each other.
Accordingly, what is needed is a system and method for the provision of drilling and production wellhead information to qualified personnel who are remotely located, so that those personnel may use such data to enhance well drilling and production functions. Such a system must be sufficiently flexible to permit the viewing of a range of variables and must be globally available.